Potty Trouble
by Agent BM
Summary: One little girl, no bathrooms around, one full bladder. What will Lucy Fluggerbutter do when she has to go but has nowhere to do it?


**Potty trouble**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

**Ron Cinnadon belongs to smokescreen2814**

**Herschel Nougatson belongs to Captain Alaska**

**Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter belong to me**

**Herschel's flix belongs to captain Alaska and Ron's pizzeria belongs to smokescreen**

**i think that's everything**

(Herschel's Flix)

Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter sat in 2 seats at the movies watching a sci fi movie marathon going on. Lucy was drinking from a really big cup of soda

"Lucy, you really shouldn't drink so much at one time" whispered Kevin

"So, you can't stop me" whispered Lucy

Lucy sipped her soda dry to the last drop. After covering up a burp she slouched back in her seat. Suddenly she felt all the soda go through her body. She felt something inside her that wasn't good. She got out of her seat

"Going somewhere?" Asked Kevin quietly

"I have to go potty really bad" whispered Lucy

"Told ya not to drink so much, I'm not stopping you, go" whispered Kevin

Lucy placed her hands over her skirt and ran for the bathroom, but when she got there she saw the ladies room was out of order

"No, it can't be out of order" said Lucy

"Sorry kid, the toilets flooded and are out of order, apparently my mega meal bucket along with Pepsi Max doesn't go well together, it's why I just took Pepsi Max off the menu" said Herschel

Lucy crossed her legs and began squirming

"Herschel don't you have any other bathrooms?" Asked Lucy

"Yeah but the other ladies room has a line, you'd be better off going somewhere in town" said Herschel

Lucy glitched away outside the theater

"Really gotta pee, really gotta pee, but where?" Asked Lucy to herself

She looked towards Ron'a pizzeria and ran over to it. She ran inside and ran into Ron

"Hey Lucy, table for 1?" Asked Ron

"Ron, can I please use your bathroom?" Asked Lucy

"No, it's for paying customers only, you gotta buy something first" said Ron

"But my brother has all my money" said Lucy

"Then you can't go in here I'm sorry" said Ron

"Please it's an emergency" said Lucy

"Sorry but if I let just anyone come in here to use my bathroom, well I don't want to give bathroom access to non paying customers" said Ron

Lucy ran out of the restaurant and onto the street.

"Really need to use the bathroom, I don't know how long I can hold it" said Lucy in pain "I know, I'll just try not to think about it"

A sprinkler came on over by the movie theater watering some plants. A group of girls came out of a restaurant sipping drinks, and a dog was peeing on a nearby fire hydrant. Lucy shut her eyes tight

"Why must the world be so cruel?" Asked Lucy

Lucy ran into a movie store

"Can I use your bathroom?" Asked Lucy

"Employees only"

Lucy ran towards a Shoe store

"Can I use your bathroom?" Asked Lucy

"No"

Lucy ran towards a barber shop

"Can I please use your bathroom?" Asked Lucy to a barber

"Get a haircut and you can use it" said the barber

Lucy looked around and ran towards a gas station where Candlehead was sitting out front. She ran for the bathroom door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge

"You need the key" said Candlehead holding out a key

Lucy sighed and grabbed the key and quickly unlocked the door

"I must warn you, I haven't cleaned that thing in a month" said Candlehead

Lucy went inside and shut the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed Lucy before quickly running out of the bathroom

"I can't go in there, it's disgusting" said Lucy

"Good luck with finding another bathroom" said Candlehead

Lucy placed her hands over her skirt tightly and shut her eyes and ran as fast as she could

"Where am I gonna pee? I can't hold it" said Lucy

She opened her eyes and saw where she was

"Mom and Dads restaurant, I know the bathrooms there aren't gross" said Lucy

She quickly ran inside and crashed into Rancis who was carrying a tray of dirty plates

"Lucy i thought you were supposed to be at the movies with your brother today" said Rancis

Rancis saw Lucy squirming when she got up

"Let me guess, you drank too much soda and need to pee?" Asked Rancis

"That obvious?" Asked Lucy

"You're squirming and holding your hands over your skirt, of course it's obvious. Why can't you go at the theater?" Asked Rancis

"The ladies room flooded and the other ones busy, I tried to go around town but the places I went to wouldn't let me use them or wouldn't unless I bought something and Kevin has all my money and I need to go potty really bad" said Lucy with tears in her eyes now and squirming faster

"Well if you need to go just go your moms almost done cleaning the women's room" said Rancis

Lucy ran for the bathroom just as her mom stepped out with a mop in hand

"What's Lucy doing here?" Asked Vanellope

"Long story" said Rancis

Lucy ran for a toilet, shut the door and lowered her skirt and panties. She sat on the toilet and sighed in relief as she let her pee out

She came out 5 minutes later

"That's a relief" said Lucy "Bye mom, dad, see you tonight"

"Should we tell her she has toilet paper stuck to her boot?" Asked Vanellope

"She'll figure it out" said Rancis "Hopefully"

(Back at the theater)

The movie was over by the time Lucy came back

"It took you 20 minutes to use the bathroom?" Asked Kevin

"Ill explain later" said Lucy

Kevin pulled a piece of toilet paper off her boot

"Care to explain this?" Asked Kevin

Lucy snatched the toilet paper out of his hands and threw it behind her and just put her hands in her pockets and waited for the next movie to start


End file.
